


Day three: Pornstar + Daddy kink

by babyjeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author is bad at writing pornstars, Baby Boy, Cam boy, Cliche porn trope, Daddy Kink, Hyunjin is a pornstar, Jeongin is a camboy, M/M, Only fans, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjeongin/pseuds/babyjeongin
Summary: Hyunjin thinks as he watches Jeongin move around a fake kitchen wearing nothing but a tiny apron, that perhaps porn was the right industry to get into after all.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 128
Collections: Kinktober babyjeongin 2020





	Day three: Pornstar + Daddy kink

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my worst day yet. I have no idea what to write when it comes to porn, and I didn't wanna do the cliche right in front of my salad!? LOL. This is really short, but all of these are drabbles so they are short anyways. Let's hope tomorrow will be better...

“Daddy!”

  
  


“You like that, baby boy?” Hyunjin asks with a cocky smirk, smoothing his hand down the expanse of Jeongin’s back, the other gripping the younger’s hip.

  
  


“ _Oh_ _yes_ , daddy fucks me _so_ good. Please, fuck me with that big cock harder,” Jeongin moans dramatically. He is bent over what appears to be a kitchen counter, Hyunjin plowing into him as a camera sits annoyingly over his shoulder, forcing the older to have to tilt his head awkwardly.

  
  


The scene had started off with Hyunjin coming to fix a leaky faucet in Jeongin’s kitchen. The younger was immediately turned on by the sight of Hyunjin and decided he had to bake a pie wearing nothing but an apron at that moment. Hyunjin, being the horn dog that he is, couldn’t resist Jeongin’s perfect ass, and pounced on the younger as soon as he got the pie in the oven.

  
  


Hyunjin hates porn.

  
  


He is a wet dream. One of the topmost searched male porn stars in the business, known for his plump lips and deep voice. Despite being a strictly homosexual star, Hyunjin had plenty of female fans. He is tall, gorgeous, great body, and he has a nice dick. Hyunjin knows he looks good, loves using his looks to get places, but he stays humble.

  
  


A single tap on his shoulder has Hyunjin slowing down, gaze looking down as he watches his cock slowly disappear within the younger, pulling it back out in a slow drag, then back in and again. He can tell the camera is zooming in, uses his thumbs to spread Jeongin’s cheeks so they get a good shot. Jeongin groans, begins working himself back on Hyunjin’s cock and the older man stops moving, letting him do the work for a moment.

  
  


He’s thought of getting Jeongin in a similar position for so long. While Hyunjin hates porn, he loves getting off. Jeongin isn’t exactly a porn star, his focus is more on live cam videos and only fans, but he has done porn in the past. His last porn experience had been over a year ago, and since then he had stuck to camming. Hyunjin hadn’t heard of the younger until he had opened an only fans, and suddenly everyone was talking about him.

  
  


Jeongin, the pretty boy with the pretty smile. His sparkly doe eyes could get even the hardest dom on their knees, paired with his shy, clumsy personality and everyone who experienced being horny suddenly wanted to fuck him. He had posted a video of himself trying a new dildo on his only fans, which happened to be the first video of his that Hyunjin had watched. He had stumbled over his words, laughed nervously, and fucked himself like a champ.

  
  


Hyunjin came faster than he ever had that night.

  
  


Hyunjin wanted him, but it took a few months to finally get him in, the younger not typically enjoying the porn scene, which makes sense. “Daddy, I’m close. You’re gonna make me cum,  _ oh god _ I’m cumming,” Jeongin moaning snaps Hyunjin out of his thoughts.

  
  


“Yeah, baby? You gonna cum for daddy?” Hyunjin picks up the pace, hand coming down to smack Jeongin’s ass then the younger is cumming. His moans are pretty, just like him, and Hyunjin imagines getting him on his bed, pinning him down, and hearing that pretty voice moan his name all night. None of the porn star theatrics, just them. The things Hyunjin would do to the younger has him feeling hazy as his orgasm builds.

  
  


He imagines laying him out and fingering him open, the younger shying away from his long fingers. Then Hyunjin would eat him out, pin him down and make Jeongin take it. He deserves to have his ass ate and worshipped. And worship him Hyunjin would, pressing delicate kisses to every inch of his body as he fucks into him, the younger looking up at him with tears in his eyes. He’d try to speak, but Hyunjin has him right where he wants him; just on the cusp of being wrecked completely. Jeongin would be able to do nothing but moan and cry and moan and cry, Hyunjin’s cock hitting parts of him and making him feel better than any of his fancy toys ever could.

  
  


Hyunjin slams into Jeongin faster, his mind coming together as he thinks of that, thinks of Jeongin fucking himself onto the older, using his cock like one of his toys. Hyunjin would praise him for how well he is doing, for how pretty he looks bouncing on his cock. In return, Jeongin would praise the older for being such a good toy, for making him feel so good. He’d tell him that’s all he is: a toy.

  
  


This thought has Hyunjin’s orgasm crashing into him, the older groaning as his hips come to a stop, pulling out just slightly so that the camera can catch his cock twitching as it pumps load after load into the younger, “fuck baby boy, you did so good for me.” Hyunjin recites his line, slowly pulling out and stepping away as the camera zooms in on Jeongin’s hole. He only reaches in to spread the younger’s cheeks, allowing for a better shot of his cum dripping out of Jeongin and running down his thighs.

  
  
  


“Mmm… I’m gonna have to call for your services more often.” Jeongin finishes the scene, and the director calls a cut. Hyunjin helps Jeongin stand properly before he is whisked away to his dressing room, not even getting a word in. Hyunjin sighs, goes through his motions of cleaning himself up, checking to see if they need any voice-overs from him, then grabs his bag to leave. 

  
  


“Hey!” Hyunjin turns as he pulls his bag on, catches sight of Jeongin as he is about to leave the set, “Thanks for today. Despite the cringe plot, you were really awesome.” He smiles brightly, and Hyunjin ignores the way his heart picks up in pace.

  
  


“Anytime,” Hyunjin didn’t mean to say that, mentally slapping himself for being so bold where he has no business doing so.

  
  


And yet…

  
  


Jeongin reaches into his pocket, pulls out a small strip of paper, and hands it to Hyunjin, “I’ll hold you to that,” he winks, then turns on his heel and walks away. The older inspects the piece of paper and realizes it’s Jeongin’s number, leaving Hyunjin excited in more ways than one.

  
  


Why watch porn when Yang Jeongin exists?


End file.
